El Repartidor
by CocoDriloDeLaCaleta
Summary: Cuando uno tiene hambre solo piensa en comida y mas cuando has esperado casi 30 min. como ella, asi que muy pocas cosas te la pueden quitar y mas si eres una estudiante de medicina estresada...¡ENTONCES COMO ES QUE EL MALDITO LO LOGRA!


**Disclaimer:** ¿De verdad creen que estaría muriéndome de calor por falta de ventilador y de aire acondicionado si Naruto fuera mío? Pues no señoras y señores es de Masashi Kishimoto, y así se quedara, a menos que deje en Narusaku Naruto y me venga la necesidad de matarlo…nah mentira -.- .

* * *

**EL repartidor**

Sola

Si, sola y hambrienta se encontraba en estos momentos una chica en medio de un apartamento con una gran cantidad de libros, cuadernos, plumas, lápices, hojas, y demás objetos escolares, y en medio de todo aquel desastre se encontraba ella, ala que sus amigas se empezaban a preocupar, porque ya no salía como antes con ellas y se la mantenía ocupada estudiando en los últimos días.

Y bien, de verdad no es secreto saber el del porque Sakura Haruno se la pasaba en su casa metida en los libros y sin salir de su apartamento universitario, después de todo la carrera de medicina no es la más fácil de las carreras que digamos, y más si la chica quiere terminar siendo la mejor de su clase.

Bueno eso explica la soledad y al aislamiento en la que se encontraba voluntariamente, ya que si salía en estos momentos con sus amigos no lograría terminar su perfecto trabajo que tenía que entregar mañana temprano, antes de su examen de anatomía del cual se tenía que memorizar medio libro de la materia, pero después de dos exposiciones sobre el sistema circulatorio, y después de todo esto las practicas voluntarias que le tocaban mañana, maldición, como se metia en cosas así sabiendo como de tiempo escaseaba. Cualquiera diría que era demasiado trabajo y que era una carrera que mucho labor se requería, pero para Sakura era algo que le gustaba y estaba dispuesta a pasar el infierno que en los últimos días le habían excluido las salidas con sus amigos.

Sin embargo hay algo que le impedía seguir haciendo su importante trabajo y ese era algo que todo ser humano necesitaba.

Comida.

Bien ella siempre tenía comida en su alacena pero en los últimos días y con todo el ajetreo de la universidad no había tenido tiempo para comprar ni siquiera sopa instantánea.

A sí que como buena universitaria que no tiene nada que comer, hizo lo que por lo menos media población universitaria hace una vez a la semana.

Pidió pizza

No es que ella no le gustara, es mas se podría decir que era una de las únicas comidas rápidas que de verdad le agradaran, era solo que estudiando medicina intentaba comer más sanamente como buena medico, sin embargo nunca se convertiría en tal si moría de hambre en medio de su sala, y llamo a la pizzería cercana que siempre la atendía y mandaba a su amistoso repartidor, un chico adolecente y con acné que siempre le enviaban.

Pero hace casi media hora que ordeno su apreciada comida.

Y no llegaba. Y se moría de hambre.

Entonces fue cuando sentada, estaba pensando si las servilletas de la cocina eran comestibles, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salvación para las servilletas y para su estomago.

Y al abrir la puerta, no se encontró con el adolecente que esperaba como su salvador.

Se le olvido el hambre.

Se le olvido hablar.

Y también se le olvido que estaba en piyama y con el pelo corto hecho un desastre.

Delante de ella había un joven alto y de buena apariencia que escondía sus cabellos negros como sus ojos, bajo una gorra con el logo de la pizzería.

Era extraño pues no se podía mover, ni hablar y ni mucho menos prestar atención a lo que el joven decía sobre su olvidada comida esperada.

Solo veía sus ojos negros de los que no podía apartar la mirada. Y cuando él le puso la mano en su hombro se dio cuenta de su situación.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en piyama, de que no le había dicho nada al repartidor y de que lo más seguro es que estuviera con una cara de idiotizada en estos momentos.

O si, nunca se había puesto tan roja como en esa ocasión.

Solo puedo atinar a agachar la mirada, agarrar su pizza, pagarle y agradecerle rápidamente, y por ultimo meterse a su hogar dando un portazo en la cara del apuesto repartidor.

-"No puedo creerlo"- pensó en su interior, mientras se deslizaba en la puerta de su hogar.

Y es que jamás había sentido algo tan estúpidamente confuso, nunca le había pasado algo así y nunca había actuado de ese modo, pero… no pudo evitar recordar sus ojos al mirarla y de cómo su corazón se acelero solo con verlos.

Y a pesar de que era seguro que el nuevo repartidor pensara lo idiota y rara que de seguro era ella, deseaba volver a verlo una vez más.

-Tal vez quizás… debería de pedir pizza más seguido – dijo la joven a la soledad de su casa.

Si, definitivamente llamaría a la pizzería mas seguido.

* * *

MaFer dice:

Mi segundo escrito! Y mi primer fic! Mujaja espero y que haiga salido bien el capitulo, la idea salió de una vez que mis hermanos y yo ordenamos una pizza y como siempre a mi me toca esperarla ¬¬+, pero bueno…

Va a ser muy corto mmm como unos tres o cuatro capítulos, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder así ganar experiencia para poder escribir otra historia cuando termine esta xD.

Así que acepto lo que sea desde reviews, tomatazos, consejos hasta amenazas de muerte, bombas nucleares o una guitarra eléctrica n.n (Majo: ja, sigue soñando) cállate estúpida hermana pequeña ¬¬, bueno ya se me salió lo Itachi, pero aun así ayuden a esta novata a mejorar escribiendo jeje.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
